


We're In This Together

by orphan_account



Category: Good Trouble, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesus and Emma finally get married :)





	We're In This Together

Today Jesus asked me to marry him, again. This time I said yes. Life has been a ride ever since he got me pregnant again. This time, we decided to keep her...(yes! Her!) Today I went dress shopping. But none of them fit. That's the struggle of being 8 months pregnant! Oh well. I think about everything that has happened to me this past year as Jesus massages my swollen feet. Gawd, do I love this man.


End file.
